opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
Republican Debate
by user PhatShady I just finished watching the debate; here are my raw, uninhibited thoughts. Nice views during the opening of the Reagan Library, and look they flew a nice plane into the building for ambiance, or is this to remind the candidates just who they owe their success too. And the candidates as a whole did not miss a chance to invoke Reaganology 101 in order to show that they would have had his endorsement and that he is shining down on them from above. Strangely nobody seemed to compare themselves to "W." All of the candidates seemed to agree that they want to tell women the best way to manage their bodies and families. The only exception to this was Rudy, who waffled quite a bit before Chris nailed him down. I have to give a tip of my hat to this ensemble as I didn't hear too many slams on Democratic Party as a whole, but some individual attacks on 'The Big Three' of Pelosi, Reid, and Hillary. It wasn't until baited by Chris that the candidates came out with disparaging remarks concerning President Clinton. All of the candidates seemed to endorse a 'Flat Tax' approach, and I thought to myself that will probably be about the same week I go on a South Beach Diet and practice Pilates 3x a week, that is, never gonna happen. When asked if they didn't believe in evolution I saw a few hands go up, that was the only moment that gave me chills. Ok here is my blow-by-blow impression of each candidate: Sam Brownback—his new name will now be Sam 'Squinty' Brokeback. Did the man ever stop squinting? He also stated that as a whole American's don't care what faith you follow as long as you are a person of faith. Want to bet Squinty? I guess I shouldn't be too hard on him. I have a working theory that he is an alien mention in one of Hubbard's books and the light of our sun is too bright for him. Jim Gilmore—my first impression was that he ducked the question on when Rumsfeld should have been fired. Like most politicians he answered the question he wished he had been asked not the one that was. And for the rest of it was Border, Border, Border, we get it all ready Jim!! Rudy Giuliani--- NY, NY, bob and weave, bob and weave, NY, NY, jab, upper cut, NY, NY. This one trick pony is one step away from the glue factory. Mike Huckabee—came across as the most genuine candidate in the field. He got 20 cool points right off the top when he said, "I would listen to my generals." It was like vapor lock, I have never heard a conservative say that. He also said that we are stewards of this planet and should leave it better than when we found it. I'm not going to give him any cool points on that one since it sounded like pandering to the middle, but it was still nice to hear. Duncan Hunter—Was he there? Oh, that's right, he was the one having trouble following the rules. John McCain—Oh Johnny, where have you been, and your so angry, and you're a time hog. I agree with John when he says that we need success in Iraq, but I find it hard to believe it will happen. He did get my 'nutty moment of the night award' when he said he would chase Osama Bin-Laden to the Gates of Hell, and he really said it with caps too. Mitt Romney—Mitt seemed to get the most benefit for being at the 'top of the line' for Chris' round robin questions. Mitt always got his two bits in before Chris would shout, yes or no, yes or no. I fault Chris for this since he could have started at the other end or in the middle a few times. But I think he might have a problem with the women's vote, at one point he was going on about something and Mrs. Shady said, "Well he's and idiot." Ron Paul—clear direct answers, with a solution for every question. I guess that's why he doesn't have a snowball's chance in hell. Tom Tancredo—at first he seemed out of his element. Timid, nervous and couldn't give a clear answer on organ harvesting. He seemed like he was being asked questions he wasn't prepared for. Tommy Thompson—he actually improved my early impression of him. Have the Iraqis vote on whether they want us there or not, duh, you mean it could be that simple!!! Shit!!!! Tommy seemed to have a clear plan that I liked for getting us out of George's War. He also seemed very realistic. There was some talk that by Fred not being there it did not hurt nor improve his standings. I would agree. I think that Huckabee solidified himself; Guiliani showed that he will waffle, and Squinty and Mitt probably scare children and small animals. Well this was the raw cut. Doctor Baby and V'Kim have threatened to contribute and I will add their musings when I am graced by their august presence. A more polished post debate blog will be posted later this weekend. Remember, study the issues, listen to the candidates, and make up your own mind. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User PhatShady Category: May 4, 2007 Category: Republicans Opinions Category: Rudy Giuliani Opinions Category: Mitt Romney Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.